My Life
by Moon-Baby
Summary: Hey this is my 2nd story. What if Inutaishosp? had more than 2 wives. 3 in fact.
1. Now

Hello everyone this is my second story and I hope you all like it

Thank you for reviewing my first story people. Umm… please review and could someone tell me what OC means please! Thank You

The night was cool and refreshing in the feudal era where there was no pollution of any kind in the air. Selena was sitting there just admiring the beauty of her private garden at the Lord of the Western Lands Palace. She was his new wife. The Lords name is Inutaisho (I think I spelt it wrong so please tell me if I did and also if you know how he looks give me a description please?). He has two other wives and each of them has one kid. Both are boys. The oldest is Sesshomaru who is 5 years old. And Inuyasha who is 1 ½ years old (How much older is Sesshomaru than Inuyasha?).

Little Inuyasha was wondering around his room playing with all the toys his dad, mom, aunts, and brother got him for his birthday. Inuyasha is very curious; you could see that he is by watching the show. Being as curious as he is found out how to open his large and I mean LARGE bedroom door and started wondering the halls of the majestic Palace that he and everyone else that lives there calls home.

Now with Sesshomaru is also a very curious soul didn't want to stay in his room and play with all the toys he has went outside of his room to go exploring the Palace and maybe get into a little trouble. Maybe he might get into trouble or a little mischief, you never know with him. 'I wonder where Sele-Mama is. I'll go check her private garden since she likes to go there a lot lately.'

Hey everyone I will write more but my brother wants to get on so bye. I will update both of my stories ok? I know the story is very short but please bare with me now I just wrote the on the top of my head.


	2. Love

Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in sooo long. I went to camp for TWO WEEKS. It was very fun I met some of my best friends and I almost got a … but some of my other friends at the camp my non-best friends forever kept going up to him and saying stuff about me. Amber when you read this you are one of my best friends forever and don't ever forget it.

I went to Camp McConnell and it was soo fun if your parents want you to go to a summer camp and you live in Florida check out Camp McConnell it is just awesome!

Now on with the story!

In Selena's Private Garden from Sesshomaru's point of view

Sesshomaru is walking close by his Sele-Mama's private garden when he heard her singing 'Have You Ever Been in Love'

Have you ever been in love  
You could touch the moonlight  
When your heart is shooting stars  
You're holding heaven in your arms  
Have you ever been in love?

Have you ever walked on air, ever  
Felt like you were dreamin'  
When you never thought it could  
But it really feels that good  
Have you ever been in love?

Have you ever been in love  
You could touch the moonlight  
When your heart is shooting stars  
You're holding heaven in your arms  
Have you ever been in love?

The time I spent waiting for something   
That was heaven sent  
When you find it don't let go  
I know...

Have you ever said a prayer  
And found that it was answered  
All my hope has been restored  
I ain't looking anymore  
Have you ever been...

Some place that you ain't leavin'  
Somewhere you gonna stay  
When you finally found the meanin'  
Have you ever felt this way?

The time I spent waiting for something  
That was heaven sent  
When you find it don't let go  
I know...

Have you ever been in love  
You could touch the moonlight  
You can even reach the stars  
Doesn't matter near or far  
Have you ever been in love?   
Have you ever been in love?  
So in love

For some reason whenever she song that song it always got him thinking of his mom, dad, Sele-Mama, and Inuyasha's mom if he didn't have them in his life.

Sesshomaru is very bright for his age.

After he heard his Sele-Mama singing that song he forgot all formalities and ran up to her and hugged her ( I know, I know totally out of his character, but since it is my story oh well).

When Sesshomaru hugged her, at first she was shocked that he did and then she hugged him back. She had this feeling that she was actually needed. Selena didn't know why she had that feeling, but she liked it.

Okay everyone that is it. Please review and tell me what you hate or like about this chapter thank you. My first story I have writers block.


	3. Note: Sorry

Hey everyone I promise you that I will write a longer chapter.

I know I made Sesshomaru very smart and out of character and everything but…. Well I don't know. Inuyasha will also be smart for his age and his personality will be slightly different from the series.

I just got back from camp Saturday the 23rd. I went for two weeks.

I will probably focus more on my character Selena than Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's mothers unless you want me to focus on them. Also I have some ideas for Selena. She is going to be pregnant but should she have:

Twins;

Boy and Girl

Two Girls

Two Boys

Or one child:

Boy

Girl

Please tell me. Also whatever you pick put the names. Another thing should I put Rini or Chibi-Chibi in the story? Should Kagome, Miroku, and Sango be in the story also?

Thank You everyone I will update again soon because I have another story with I think 4 long chapters ready to write.

Moon-Baby


	4. Polls: Sorry Again

dark hope  
2005-07-27  
ch 3, anon.

good so far. umm I think twins a boy and a girl. that would be cool.  
Dark hope

WolfchildBlazer  
2005-07-08  
ch 1, signed

OC- is original character. Inutashio has silverish-gray hair in a long ponytail. Twin red markings on his cheeks, a long white boa like his son, but even longer, same armor, but two spike shelled shoulder pads, instead of Sesshomaru's one. Interesting start can't wait to see how it evolves.

TsukinoGoddess  
2005-07-08  
ch 1, signed

It has a good start. Please update soon

Thank you dark hope, wolfchilfblazer, and tsukinogoddess for reviewing my story.

Some of my friends have read the story and here are the results;

Twins

Boy and girl: 5 votes

Two girls: 2 votes

Two boys: 1 vote

One child;

One girl: 3 votes

One boy: 4 votes

Okay everyone that is results. The polls will be open a few more days before I close them. I need the results before I can write the next chapter because it might be important for that chapter. Thank you and one more thing I still need names.

If it is any of the choices of twins I need the names and who is older than the other. If you pick one child please tell me the name and if you have one a nick name for them. The same goes for the twins if you have a nick name for them tell me also. Another thing you could e-mail me at you Wolfchildblazer for Inutaisho's description and for telling me what OC means.

TsukinoGoddess thank you for reviewing you don't how much it means to me that you did.

Dark hope thank you for reviewing my story and for voting. All I need from you now is the names, nick names if you have one, and who is older than the other.

Okay thank you everyone for reading this. Bye!

Moon-Baby


	5. Chapter 5

Hey you guys I am so sorry that haven't updated in so long I haven't been able to write the story with school and stuff

Moon-Baby

xoxoxoxo


	6. Preview for chapter 6

Sorry everyone that I haven't updated in what seems like ages to me. I was just very busy with school and exams and so on. But now that it is summer I just might have a little more time to write more chapters to my stories. Well I hope that you like this chapter because I was up all night writing it just for you guys.

I had written this chapter down in one of my many notebooks but I had just moved again and I lost it so right now I am trying to write this chapter from memory.

For those of you who are wondering what the plot of this story is… well I can't tell you because not even I know what the plot is. I am just writing this not even knowing how its going to turn out.

Recap from previous chapter

After he heard his Sele-Mama singing that song he forgot all formalities and ran up to her and hugged her (I know, I know totally out of his character, but since it is my story oh well).

When Sesshomaru hugged her, at first she was shocked that he did and then she hugged him back. She had this feeling that she was actually needed. Selena didn't know why she had that feeling, but she liked it.

Now

Selena finally had the feeling of being wanted; a feeling she longed for so long now.

'Maybe', she thought, 'what I am feeling right now is not being wanted, but being loved.'

What am I thinking my family always makes me feel loved and needed and here I am thinking that I'm not? How selfish am I to think these things. Inutaisho has given me everything that I've ever wanted and more. He gave me the most important thing me that I thought I can never get; a family.

Sesshomaru's point of view

I don't know what I am doing but it feels right to hug her.

I feel something wet fall on my face I look up and I see her water coming from her eyes. I don't know what to do!

"Sele-mama… Sele-mama?" I called out to her.

No response. (If you haven't figured out why she isn't responding it is because she is lost in thought.) I try one more time and this I got a response.

I parade her with many questions at one time. She answers them all saying that she is alright but I don't believe it because water is streaming down her face.

Author's point of view

"What are those things coming from your eyes?" Sesshomaru answered in a monotone voice.

Selena looked at him sadly before answering him, "They are tears, they are coming from my eyes because I am crying because I just realized that I have everything that I've ever wanted and I've never realized it until now."

"Come on we've better go it should be about time to eat and you know your father won't like it if we're late again," Selena said as she got up from her sitting position while picking Sesshomaru up as well so she could carry him. Surprisingly he didn't object.

(A/N: Sorry if it's a bit crappy I'm really tired and it is 4:51 in the morning at the moment and I can't think straight)


End file.
